


It's Work.

by afrostpatternintherain



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Child Actors, Childhood Friends, M/M, Model, lucifer adopts his brothers, manager lucifer, model diavolo, with a little twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28931505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrostpatternintherain/pseuds/afrostpatternintherain
Summary: During one of Diavolo's important shoots, chaos ensues as the model scheduled to model alongside him doesn't show up. Lucifer, Diavolo's manager and former child actor and model, graciously steps in to fulfill the role.
Relationships: Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	It's Work.

**Author's Note:**

> Eeeeh girlies, boyies and everything elsies, I'm bad at writing oneshots since I really can't shut up. This is an idea I've had for several months now, so yeah. I hope you liked it.   
> Come visitit me on my tumblr @leviathanswingman in case you liked my little story!

The set was busy with people running all over the place. Make up artists, clothing designers and plenty of staff and crew members were filling the cramped space reserved for Majolish's next big photo shoot.

Lucifer pushed his way through multiple mingling staff members, his head bowed slightly, eyes focused on the planner on his smartphone. They were already terribly behind on their schedule. He raised his head and looked around, scanning the room for a familiar face.

For once, Diavolo had arrived on set before Lucifer and was now probably sitting in some chair, chattering on ever so carelessly while he let one of the make-up artists do their job.

Diavolo was the son of a world famous actress and a well-respected actor. Naturally, he had followed in their footsteps without any problems. From child actor to teenage heartthrob to irresistible model, Lucifer had known Diavolo through all of it.

Right from the beginning, they had worked side by side. After all, Lucifer had grown up in similar circles. Even though he had never known his mother, his father was a well known producer with a disreputable love for women. After all, Lucifer's father had eight children from five different mothers. Especially in the entertainment industry, that was a thing most people didn't simply turn a blind eye to. With each and every new siblings the press would obsess over their family a tiny bit more, making it eventually impossible to have any resemblance of a private life.

As the oldest child, the expectations had been high from the moment he had taken his first breath.

Without much ado, just following his father's will, Lucifer had grown up to be an actor and model up until the ripe age of eighteen, trapped in contracts for shows and shoots, all under his father's iron fist.

And then, the moment his last contract had expired, he cut ties with his father's agency, enrolled in college for a business degree and left his life of money and fame behind. He started to earn his own money and prestige just so he could fight for guardianship over his siblings in several heated court battles. And in the end, his hard work bore fruit. He won the court settlements.

Then, 7 years later, Diavolo and Lucifer unexpectedly reconnected. Out of all places to meet, they had simply run into each other in a cat café, with Lucifer looking for one of his younger brothers and Diavolo pouting as he had just fired his last manager.

They ended up talking for hours and hours, catching up on all the big events they had missed in the other's lives. And after several cups of coffee, Lucifer mentioned that he was about to quit his current job and Diavolo's eyes practically lit up.

And somehow, in spite of Lucifer's disdain towards the entertainment industry, he unexpectedly managed to convince Lucifer to stand by his side as his new manager.

Finally, he spotted a door marked with Diavolo's name on it and rushed towards it. There was no time to spare. They were scheduled to be on set for their next shoot in less than three 3 hours.

The bodyguard, guarding the door with strong shoulders, took one look at Lucifer and let him inside without any words.

Lucifer entered the dressing room with a short nod.

Diavolo was sitting on a chair talking to Barbatos, his personal assistant, as a make-up artist was busy doing the finishing touches to his face.

„Relax your face please,“ she muttered as she dipped her brush into a small tin and applied a bit more eyeshadow to the corner of the eye. She took a step back to observe her work, then nodded, apparently satisfied.

Lucifer slipped out of his coat and threw it over the back of a chair nearby. Diavolo waved at him quickly without moving his face too much, careful so that he wouldn't mess up the make-up artist's good work. Barbatos turned his head as he heard the sound of the door closing.

„Lucifer, good day,“ he greeted with the hint of a smile on his face, but then quickly switched over to more pressing issues. „I have been informed that there is an issue at large.“

Lucifer adjusted his glasses before placing his hands on his hips. „Which would be?“ he asked.

„It seems like Diavolo's partner for the shoot has still not arrived and we can't get a hold of either their manager or themselves.“

„Alright,“ Lucifer brought out. He pushed his bangs back and let out a deep breath. Of course, when they were already way too far behind on their schedule, mishaps like this one had to happen. „I will try the model's management again.“

Quickly, he scrolled through the abundance of business contacts on his phone until he found the right one. As he dialled the number, he was immediately met with several beeping tones. He dropped the call. Seemed like the manager's phone was turned off. How irresponsible.

Lucifer could practically feel all eyes in the room set on him. „I'm going to talk to the employer and ask if they have a replacement at hand. If push comes to shove I will fee l free to supply them with a replacement.“ After all, this shoot had been in the talks for several months now. Contracts had already been pulled up and Diavolo's fans had been teased excessively with insider knowledge about the photo shoot. Diavolo would lose a lot of money, prestige and fans if this photo shoot were to crash and burn at the last minute. And this just couldn't be happening.

Lucifer rushed out of the room in a hurry, already dialling the number of Majolish's manager. It rang once, rang twice. Then, the person on the other end of the phone hung up the call. For a moment, Lucifer stopped in his tracks and stared at the phone in disbelief when all of a sudden, someone bumped into him. Quickly, he looked up. It was Majolish's manager, who looked almost as outraged as Lucifer felt inside.

„I saw your call Mister Lucifer, but as I was already on my way here, I didn't see much sense in picking up your call. Will you follow me to the dressing rooms so we can solve this problem?“

„Of course.“

Together, they entered the dressing room Lucifer had stormed out of less than a minute ago. Diavolo was still sitting on his chair, but now seemed to be scrolling through his phone as Barbatos attacked Diavolo's shirt with a lint roller.

„Lucifer, you're back early-“

As soon as the door closed behind them the manager crumbled to the ground like a sack of potatoes. „We have a big problem!“ he exclaimed, already on the verge of hyperventilating. „We cannot reach the other model and there is basically no time left to find a replacement! I am so doomed!“

Lucifer's eye twitched, but he forced himself to remain calm.

„Please calm down,“ he started, his voice however lacking in empathy. He hated having to work with useless employers who crumbled at the smallest hints of stress. Lucifer would have never approved this shoot had it not been for Diavolo's father pushing for it. „I can still ring up a few models I know who live close by. Of course, only the best of the best. But it will take them a bit of time to come here.“

The manager shuddered. „That is impossible, I rented this space for only five hours. Exactly five hours, to be precise. Oh,what to do, what to do?!“

Lucifer felt anger boiling up in his chest, which he suppressed with a menacingly sweet smile. „You rented the studio for five hours? Now that doesn't sound all too professional to me now, does it-“ Lucifer was interrupted by the ringing of his phone. He was ready to just hang up the call, but found himself startled as soon as he saw the caller ID. He threw a quick glance at Diavolo, who raised his eyebrows in question.

Lucifer picked up the call. His expression darkened the more he listened to what the caller had to say. Finally, he hung up the phone and placed it on the table with a bit too much strength.

He crouched down to the manager's level and looked him dead in the eye. „We have been depending on this photo shoot right from the start. I am telling you, we will get this over with today, no matter what. I will find a replacement and we will finish this photo shoot, alright? Unless you want to disappoint-“

„I already told you, we don't have enough time to get a new model here in time! Unless you know a tall, androgynous model with enough experience who can be here in less than 10 minutes, there is nothing I can do!“

Lucifer lifted his head only to find Barbatos and Diavolo lost in a silent conversation between the two of them. Barbatos whispered something into Diavolo's ear and Diavolo shook his head in retaliation.

And all of a sudden, all eyes were on Lucifer.

„I might have an idea, although you might not be all to happy with it.“

„Just spit it out, Barbatos.“

Barbatos removed himself from Diavolo's side and walked over to Lucifer's instead. „Are we not looking for a tall, androgynous model, possibly with experience in the world of modelling, who would be available as soon as possible?“ he inquired.

Lucifer nodded his head.

„And, correct me if I'm wrong, but have you yourself not been modelling ever since you were a child?“

And just like that, Lucifer froze in place. From a professional standpoint, he had to agree with Barbatos. In a situation as dire as theirs right now, Lucifer would undeniably be the best of choices. Still, he had given up modelling and acting the day he had rid himself of his father's suffocating grip.

„Right, I think I've heard of something like that before,“ the manager quickly threw in. „So it is true after all, you really are _that_ Lucifer.“ It was easy to see the wheels turning in his head. What a sleazy guy. „Now, a photo shoot with Diavolo and Lucifer after all those years...“

Lucifer did not want to hear the words that were about to leave that man's mouth, so he intercept right in time. „That would be quite the spectacle now, wouldn't it?“ He took one look at the greedy look in the manager's eyes. „We will of course expect good monetary compensation, seeing how you failed ever so spectacularly in managing this shoot.“

„Who do you think-“

„Unless you want the press to hear about how much of a useless business man you are? Because that could certainly be arranged, seeing how you are dealing with the world famous Diavolo here. Have you not failed him ever so spectacularly until now?“

Majolish's manager quickly shut his mouth and tried to compose himself. „O-of course,“ he stammered.

Lucifer pinched the bridge of his nose as he turned around to Diavolo and Barbatos, who were looking at him with completely opposing expressions on their faces. Barbatos looked relaxed, almost pleased with himself, while Diavolo's face was painted with blank surprise.

„Lucifer, is that really alright with-“

„It's work. And I am doing this out of my own free will, after all,“ he threw in.

His gaze wandered across the room until his eyes landed on the make-up artist. „I am sorry for the inconvenience, but I suppose I will have to replace our second model for tonight.“

The make-up artist simply nodded. After all, this wasn't that much of a challenge for her. She was talented and known to be professional and work quickly and efficiently.

„Then let's get to work.“

After the work on his face was done and he saw the clothes he was ought to model, Lucifer almost found himself turning the whole deal down after all.

The clothes were not the problem. More than that, it was Lucifer himself. The shoot was inspired by gothic themes, very dark and very sensual in nature. Very unlike the way Lucifer had portrayed himself ever since cutting ties with his father.

Even more than that, it was unnerving to model with Diavolo again after all those years. After all, it had been a while and so much had happened in those 7 years in which they had lost contact.

The stylist entered the room, struggling to push a clothing rack inside. They stalled for a moment as they saw Lucifer whose face had just been painted by the make-up artist.

„You were informed about our circumstances?“

The stylist fumbled with their words for a moment. „Yes, of course. It's just-“

Lucifer mustered them with a serious gaze.

„You look the part,“ they finally concluded as they pulled multiple clothing items off their respective hangers. „Actually, you look even better than our original model, I was just a bit taken aback, sorry.“

„That is quite alright. The first outfit?“

„Of course! We are starting off with a simple white blouse, a corset, black pants and high heeled boots.“

Lucifer let a hand run across the delicate fabric of the outfit and nodded. „Good.“ Even though he had resigned from the business years ago, he was still a professional at heart. He knew what he had to do, especially if it meant keeping up Diavolo's stellar image. And although he hated to admit it, a shoot with just the two of them after all those years would certainly cause quite the ruckus since Lucifer had turned his back to the industry years ago, refusing to participate in both modelling jobs or acting roles.

The stylist helped him putting on the first outfit, and in spite of all the years he had spent away from modelling and acting, he almost felt himself fall back into that certain kind of routine. As soon as they were done, Lucifer reluctantly mustered himself in the mirror.

His hair was slicked back and his eyes were adorned with red eyeshadow, his lips covered with glossy red lip tint. In addition to the outfit he had been giving shiny black gloves and a single chained necklace.

The sight was ever so strange to Lucifer. He had spent years portraying himself as the perfect business student, as the perfect manager. It was strange to see himself glammed up like this. His little brother, Asmodeus, would probably love to see him like this.

„Satisfied?“ he simply asked the stylist. They circled around him once, added a belt and then smiled.

„Just like I imagined!“

Lucifer left the dressing room. He didn't have to be briefed about the shoot, after all, he was the one who had overseen and accepted the job at the request of Diavolo's father several months ago. He knew exactly what Diavolo's partner was supposed to deliver.

The clacking of his heels filled the room as he opened the door and was faced with the eyes of several people all over his body.

„Thank god, the model is finally here!“ the photographer finally threw in. „Took you a while.“

Almost as if on autopilot, Lucifer bowed and apologized. Diavolo, standing next to Barbatos, simply stared at him with big, wide eyes.

Lucifer certainly didn't like all of the attention he was getting and cleared his throat. „Can we start now? We are on a tight schedule after all.“ His eyes flashed over to Diavolo.

As always, he looked perfect. His stylist had given him the same boots as Lucifer's, tight leather pants, a dark red shirt blown wide open, exposing his muscular chest, and a striking necklace with a cross on it.

Lucifer nodded, obviously satisfied with Diavolo's appearance.

„Alright, let's get started. Diavolo, first pose.“

„Here we go,“ Diavolo mumbled, moving with ease.

Just like that, they switched from position to position, both of them focussed on doing a satisfying job. It was a rehearsed back and forth- with both Lucifer and Diavolo relying on the flawless skills of their partners. Unexpectedly, all things went well and they worked relentlessly until they were left with one last photo to bring to life.

“Normally, we would have the make-up artist come in to draw on the kiss mark on Diavolo's neck, but I don't think we have enough time left just now.” They turned their head towards the manager. “Should we just skip the last photo?”

“Ah yes, that's alright. I think we have enough material-”

'No,” Lucifer intercepted without any hesitation. “This photo was supposed to be the centre piece of the shoot, there is no way we are going to leave it out now. Get moving.”

The make-up artist from before quickly ran over to Lucifer's side, make-up kit at hand. “I need to reapply your lipstick for this to work,” she threw in.

“Then get to work.”

After she was done with her work, Lucifer immediately returned to his work.

As he saw Lucifer return to set, Diavolo moved to the couch without any questions. He posed himself appropriately, draped his body over the couch and threw a quick look at Barbatos, who looked uncharacteristically satisfied.

Lucifer walked over to the couch, propped himself up over Diavolo's body with one hand holding him up and the other cradling Diavolo's face.

“Alright, now all we're missing is the kiss mark-” the photographer started, but Lucifer refused to even hear him out. He knew all too well what this photo shoot was lacking.

Without any hesitation, he leaned down and placed a perfect kiss to the side of Diavolo's neck, leaving behind the prettiest of kiss marks.

Beneath him, Diavolo shifted ever so slightly, a dark blush dusted across his cheeks. And although he certainly felt certainly bothered, he complied and got into pose. He had already forgotten how easy and natural, yet also exiting it was for him to work with Lucifer.

They finished the shoot way quicker than usual with the photographer and Majolish's manager congratulating them enthusiastically as soon as they were done.

Lucifer stared at himself in the mirror of the dressing room just as Diavolo entered, the red kiss mark still ever so noticeable on his skin. The sight awoke long hidden feelings deep inside Lucifer's chest, feelings he had thought long dead. Feelings of attraction and desire.

“You really surprised me out there, Lucifer.”

“Well, don't make it a habit.”

Diavolo suddenly moved closer and pressed his thumb against the corner of Lucifer's mouth. Then, he pulled his thumb across Lucifer's lips, smearing the lipstick in process.

He stared at Lucifer for a moment too long as his finger lingered on his lips for a second longer. He glanced up at Lucifer's eyes before his gaze travelled down to Lucifer's lips again, taking in the sight of those plump,cherry red lips.

“I wouldn't dare to.”


End file.
